Slayers Online
by Rin and Sin
Summary: Your favorite Slayers heroes and Dark Lords try their hands at online surveys! Full of randomness, chaos, and some really weird romance issues. Aaaah! Xel's survey updated!
1. Lina's Survey

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime. Ain't that a bitch?  
  
A note from us!: Welcome to our first fanficcie! Just to let you all in on a few things, we've decided to make Slayers go a little more modern. (Since the series takes place before there's even any electricity). Picture them as normal, everyday people living in our time...they can just use some magic and stuff. Enjoy!

And also, ff.net no longer accepts the little at signs that are part of email addresses, so just imagine it's there "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To: DRAGONSLAVEurA$$ hotmail.com  
  
From: UnknownSender aol.com  
  
Lina: What in the nine hells? Who in their right mind would send me an online survey? Oh well, might as well take it, nothing better to do right now.  
  
Lina's Survey:  
  
**1. First Name:** Lina  
  
**2.Were you named after anyone?:** Not that I'm aware of...and who cares anyway?!  
  
**3.Do you wish on stars?:** Of course not, I don't believe in superstition.  
  
**4. Which finger is your favorite?:** I really favor the middle ones, can you guess why?  
  
Gourry: No. Why?   
  
Lina: (blinks) Where did you come from?!  
  
Gourry: I don't know...what we're we talking about?  
  
Lina: I'm trying to take a survey, now please leave, jelly fish brains!  
  
**5. When did you last cry?:** I don't cry!...Okay fine, about a year ago.  
  
**6. Do you like your handwriting?:** Sometimes, I prefer typing instead.  
  
**7. What is your favorite lunch meat?:** Bologna...maybe turkey...damn it, can't I pick more than one?!  
  
**8. Any bad habits?:** I tend to blow things upon a regular basis.   
  
Gourry: Yah, tell me about it.  
  
Lina: Didn't I tell you to leave?!  
  
**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf?:** A Brittany Spears CD. But it's not mine! I swear!  
  
**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?:** Of Course! Not many people are privileged enough to be friends with the most beautiful sorceress in the world. I mean come on .  
  
Gourry: Uh..Lina...?  
  
Lina: Shut up Gourry!   
  
**11. Are you a daredevil?:** Let's see, I've had to save the world how many times now? I think I'm the biggest daredevil out there.  
  
**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell?:** Not that I can think of.  
  
**13. Do looks matter?:** I guess in a way, I'm not going to date someone that looks like they spent a few hours in a blender.  
  
**14. How do you release anger?:** ...By blowing things up.  
  
Zelgadis: No kidding.  
  
Lina: Zel?! Will you people quit interrupting me?!!  
  
**15. Where is your second home?:** Anywhere away from Luna.  
  
**16. Do you trust others easily?:** No way! Only an idiot would accept candy from strangers.  
  
Gourry: Candy?! Where?!!  
  
Lina: (blows everyone away with a dragon slave) Ahem.  
  
**17. What was your favorite toy as a child?:** I could use magic, who needs toys?  
  
**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless?:** Algebra. Who cares how E=Mc2?  
  
**19. Do you have a journal?:** Yah, but it's private, as in none of your business!  
  
**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot?:** No, an angle like me? (reeks with sarcasm)  
  
**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit?:** I got pulled into on at a concert once. But Gourry got me out.  
  
Val: A Brittany Spears concert by chance?   
  
Lina: (glares) Shut up...shut up...SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Val: I think that...I need to take my pet fish for a walk... (leaves before he is killed).  
  
**22. What do you look for in a guy/gir?l:** They can't be a total perv or anything. I hate men who are just after my body.  
  
Xellos: (Grins) Hey, Lina...  
  
Lina: GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos: I was just going to ask if you knew where my pet fish went to. Jeez, you don't have to be so bitchy...  
  
Lina: What...was...that...? (flames of anger grow in her eyes)  
  
Xellos: I said my nose is itchy...must be poison ivy... (walks off)  
  
**24. What are your nicknames?:** Unfortunately, people call me the "Bandit Killer" and "Dragon Spoofer"  
  
**25. Would you bungee jump?:** Hell no! I don't feel like getting my skull cracked open, thank you very much.  
  
**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?:** It's a complete waste of time! I just kick them off.  
  
**27. Do you think that you are strong?:** Damn straight!  
  
**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?:** How can you ask a question like that?! No one in their right mind could choose just one!  
  
Amelia: Chocolate. There, I did it.  
  
Lina: (glares) Amelia...  
  
Amelia: (laughs nervously) Ehehehe...gotta go, bye! (runs off)  
  
Lina: How are you people even getting here in the first place?!!!  
  
**29. Shoe Size?:** Oh come on. This is a question that a girl has no right answering.  
  
**30. What are your favorite colors?:** I like red and black. Orange is good too.  
  
**31. What do you fear most?:** Luna!  
  
**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have?:** All of them. I'll be damned if ant Dentist comes with in 5 feet of my mouth.  
  
**33. How many people have a crush on you right now?:** I have...no idea.  
  
**34. Who do you miss most right now?:** Not Luna, that's for sure!  
  
**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back?:** (shrugs) I guess. Wouldn't matter either way.  
  
**36. What color pants are you wearing?:** They're kinda reddish pink.  
  
**37. What are you listening to right now?:** One of my CDs. NOT Brittany Spears!  
  
Lina: (looks around, waiting for someone to make a comment) Okay then...  
  
**38. Last thing you ate?:** Three chicken legs, four ham sandwitches, a bowl of beef stew, and a Chalupa.  
  
Val: The survey said the last _thing_ you ate. As in _one_ thing. You're such a gluton...  
  
Amelia: Don't get her mad! She's going to--  
  
Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!  
  
**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be?:** Wha..? Who would want to be a crayon?  
  
**40. What is the weather like right now?:** It's rainy outside, which is why I'm on the computer.  
  
**41. Last person you talked to on the phone?:** Zelgadis.   
  
**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex?:** Height?  
  
**43. Do you like the person who sent you this?:** I don't even know the person who sent me this!  
  
**44. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?:** Getting rather pissed off actually. And what's with all the capital letters all of a sudden?  
  
**45. FAVORITE DRINK:** Soda  
  
**46. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK:** Wine.  
  
**47 FAVORITE SPORT:** Blowing things up!   
  
**48. YOUR HAIR COLOR:** I'm a red head.  
  
**49. YOUR EYE COLOR:** Red  
  
**50. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?:** Nope.  
  
**51. SIBLINGS:** My older, and very scary sister Luna  
  
**52. FAVORITE MONTH:** (shrugs) I dunno, you pick for me.  
  
**53. FAVORITE FOOD:** Again you're asking me to pick just one?!!  
  
**54. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED:** The new Harry Potter movie. My magic is so much better than his.  
  
**55. FAVORITE DAY OF THE YEAR:** There's 365 of them. Why should just one stand out?  
  
**56. ARE YOU TOO SHY TO ASK SOMEONE OUT?:** (blushes) No way, 'course not...  
  
**57. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?:** Screw happy endings, Horror all the way!  
  
**58. SUMMER OR WINTER?:** Summer I guess. I don't like the cold very much.  
  
**59. HUGS OR KISSES?:** ...I don't know...  
  
Xellos: I can help with that. (winks)  
  
Lina: Come any closer, and You'll regret it.  
  
**60. RELATIONSHIPS OR ONE NIGHT STANDS?:** Relationships! One night stands are so pointless.  
  
**61. DO YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO WRITE BACK?:** Like I said, doesn't matter to me.  
  
**62. WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:** Maybe Amelia. Or Zel. I'm sure Gourry won't even be able to figure this thing out.  
  
**63. WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:** Like I said, I'm sure Gourry won't figure it out.  
  
**64. LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** Sister and parents. Planning to move out as soon as I can.  
  
**65. WHAT BOOKS ARE YOU READING?:** Different mangas here and there.  
  
**66. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?:** Eww...I crushed a bug with my mouse.  
  
**67. FAVORITE BOARD GAME:** I guess Monopoly?  
  
**68. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?:** Stuff.  
  
**69. FAVORITE SMELLS:** FOOD!!!  
  
**70. FAVORITE SOUNDS:** Hopefully this is not supposed to be a perverted question.  
  
**71. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE?:** Me? Have a crush? HA! Yeah right...  
  
**72. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?:** Breakfast! FOOD!!!  
  
Lina: Thank the Gods, the quiz is over! I think I'll send it to Zel, he needs something to do with his life. Those questions were so pointless, dumb as hell.  
  
Gourry: Hey Lina, you never told me, why do you like your middle fingers the best?  
  
Lina: (sighs) Never mind Gourry...  
  
Sin: Chappy one is all done with! Rin gets to do the next chapter, which is going to be Zelgadis' quiz! Be lookin forward to it! Sorry if this one was really random, I couldn't think of a whole lotta funny stuff for this chappy. Hope you like it none the less!  
  
Gourry: Common Lina, tell me!  
  
Lina: Forget it Jelly Fish!  
  
Sin: Please R&R! We promise to update soon!


	2. Zel's Survey

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime. But we do own this cookie! (eats da cookie)  
  
To: StoneDman msn.com   
  
From: DRAGONSLAVEurA$$ hotmail.com   
  
Zel: (blank stare) A survey...? What kind of pointless crap is Lina sending me....? (reads note at the bottom of e-mail)   
  
Lina's note: Zel!!! Sweetie, if you don't take this quiz, it's alright. :)   
  
[I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!]  
  
Zel: (sweatdrop) Why not? Heh....   
  
Zel's Survey   
  
**1. First Name:** Zelgadis   
  
**2. Were you named after anyone?:** (shrug) A dead evil grandfather perhaps?   
  
**3. Do you wish on stars?:** No.   
  
**4. Which finger is your favorite?:** ............. This is stupid.   
  
Lina: Ooooh Zel (skips in)   
  
Zel: (frantic sweatdrop)   
  
Lina: How's it going? (evil flares)   
  
**5. When did you last cry?:** I don't cry.   
  
**6. Do you like your handwriting:** It's alright.   
  
**7. What is your favorite lunchmeat:** I don't care.   
  
Lina: (snore) Your boring Zel!   
  
Zel: (sarcasm) I'm sorry....   
  
**8. Any bad habits:** Betraying my friends occasionally, but all for a good cause.   
  
Amelia: You should never betray friends Mr.Zelgadis!   
  
Xel: Yes that's very horrible of you Zelgadis!   
  
Zel: (twitch)   
  
**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf?:** .... It's on Lina's shelf, so I'm good.   
  
**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?:** Probably not.   
  
**11. Are you a daredevil?:** I tend to get dragged into things...   
  
Val: Here! Hold this for a minute! (runs off)   
  
Zel: .....?   
  
Xel: YOU! You're the one who stole my fish?!   
  
**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell?:** If it gains me an advantage.   
  
**13. Does looks matter?:** Yes, they've always mattered.   
  
**14. How do you release anger?:** Random outburst of profanity.   
  
**15. Where is your second home:** I don't really have a home.   
  
Amelia: You have a home with us Mr.Zelgadis!   
  
Zel: Oh, joy.   
  
**16. Do you trust others easily?:** People tend to join our group regardless.   
  
**17. What was your favorite toy as a child:** A wooden sword.   
  
Xel: (winks) Is that so?   
  
Zel: FLARE ARROW!!!   
  
**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless:** Lunch.   
  
Lina: You are Satan!!   
  
**19. Do you have a journal:** No.   
  
**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot:** Of course not.   
  
**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit?:** Nope.   
  
**22. What do you look for in a guy/girl:** (blushes) ........   
  
Xellos: Aaaaww Zelly-poo, I love you!   
  
Zel: You touch me, and I kill you. I kill you dead.   
  
**24. What are your nicknames:** Zel....   
  
Xel: Zelly-poo!   
  
Zel: (stab)   
  
**25. Would you bungee jump:** Not unless I had a good reason to.   
  
**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off:** Sometimes.   
  
**27. Do you think that you are strong:** Yes.   
  
**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor:** I don't like ice cream.   
  
Lina: (hisses) SATAN!   
  
**29. Shoe Size:** None of your business.   
  
**30. What are your favorite colors:** Grey and tan.   
  
**31. What do you fear most?:** I don't fear anything.   
  
Lina: (blows something up in the background)   
  
Zel: Scratch that....   
  
**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have:** All of them.   
  
**33. How many people have a crush on you right now:** Who could ever have a crush on me…?  
  
Amelia: (blushing, chibified, in the background)  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop)  
  
**34. Who do you miss most right now:** How can I miss anyone when they're always here to pester me?  
  
**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back:** No one to send it too.  
  
Amelia: Oh! Oh! Pick me!  
  
Lina: (sly grin) Send it to Gourry!  
  
Amelia: But I want it!  
  
Lina: (sideways glare)  
  
Amelia: (gulp)  
  
Zel: Gourry it is.  
  
**36. What color pants are you wearing:** Tan.   
  
**37. What are you listening to right now:** Nothing…  
  
**38. Last thing you ate:** A cup of coffee.  
  
Gourry: That doesn't sound very appetizing.  
  
Lina: (slaps Gourry upside the head) Baka. He means the coffee in the cup!  
  
**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be:** I refuse to answer such an idiotic question.  
  
**40. What is the weather like right now:** Duhnno.  
  
**41. Last person you talked to on the phone:** I can't remember…  
  
Lina: It was I! ME!  
  
Zel: Lina, then.  
  
Lina: That's right it was.  
  
**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex:** Personality.  
  
**43. Do you like the person who sent you this:** (blush) Eh….?  
  
Lina: (nudges) Ooooh Duhn tell me you have a crush on me?  
  
Zel: (chokes) No!  
  
Xelloss: Ooooh Me, then?  
  
Zel: Leave me alone!!!  
  
**44. How are you today:** Annoyed.  
  
**45. Favorite drink:** Coffee.   
  
**46. Favorite alcoholic drink:** Wine.  
  
**47 Favorite sport:** I always seem to be traveling, if you can even call that a sport.  
  
**48. Your hair color:** Gray blue, and yes, it's natural.  
  
**49. Your eye color:** Blue.  
  
**50. Do you wear contacts:** (yawn) No…   
  
**51. Siblings:** None, even though, you could call Lina a younger obnoxious sister.  
  
Lina: What was that?! (KA-BOOM)  
  
**52. Favorite month:** I'm fond of winter.   
  
**53. Favorite food:** (shrugs and picks up a cookie from the counter) How long was this here….?  
  
Lina: (snatches it) My….. Precioussssss….. (chomp)  
  
**54. Last movie you watched:** Moon Child. Why do all the girls like that movie…? (glowers)  
  
Amelia: Hydeeee (sigh)  
  
Lina: Gackt…. (sigh)  
  
**55. Favorite day of the year:** I don't care, they're all the same.  
  
**56. Are you too shy to ask someone out:** Hmph… (blush)  
  
Xelloss: Will you-  
  
Zel: NO!!!  
  
Xelloss: Will you give me my fish back now? O.O;  
  
**57. Scary movies or happy endings:** I'm so close to being done… (sigh of relief)  
  
**58. Summer or winter:** Winter, the world seems to be coated with silence for once.  
  
Lina: SNOW WAR!!!! (throws snowball and hits Zel in the face)  
  
Zel: Summer. No snow wars in summer… (twitch)  
  
**59. Hugs or kisses:** Uh…. (blush)  
  
Amelia: (glomps)   
  
Zel: (blushes harder)   
  
**60. Relationships or one night stands:** Heh', it depends on the person I guess.  
  
Amelia: (huffs up indignantly and stomps off)  
  
Zel: What? What'd I say?  
  
**61. Do you want your friends to write back:** For the love of God and all that is holy, NO.  
  
**62. Who is most likely to respond:** Don't, just don't.  
  
**63. Who is least likely to respond:** Hopefully, you.  
  
**64. Living arrangements: Just my insane grandfather and me.** Planing on ditching this place soon. Very soon.  
  
**65. What books are you reading:** Shakespeare, the usual.  
  
**66. What's on your mouse pad:** It's…. Blue….  
  
**67. Favorite board game:** Solitaire.   
  
Lina: That's a card game. (frowns)  
  
Zel: Who cares? It's addictive and I can play it alone.  
  
**68. What did you watch on TV last night:** I didn't watch TV last night.  
  
**69. Favorite smells:** (bangs head on desk) Just 3 more questions… 3 more meaningless questions…  
  
**70. Favorite sounds:** …. Thonk. Thonk. (still banging head)  
  
**71. Do you have a crush on anyone:** No.  
  
Amelia: (glares from some distance away)  
  
**72.What is the first thing you think of when you get up:** Another long day.  
  
Zel: I'm done. Sweet Jesus, I'm done.   
  
Lina: (prods Zel) C'mon then! Send it to Gourry! (grin grin)  
  
Rin: There you have it! Took me forever, I know, but I'm lazy. Sue me. Okay, so don't sue me, cause I'm poor, and that would suck, but you can't stop me from being lazy! NEVAH!! (runs away cackling)


	3. Gourry's Survey

Disclaimer: We don't own Slayers. We just use a couple of the Bishis every now and then. (winks)  
  
My goodness! Chapter three already! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chappy too!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to: JellyFishDonut aol.com  
  
from: StoneDMan msn.com  
  
Gourry: I got this survey thingi...what's a survey again? ....Is it a pickle?! =D  
Gourry's Survey:  
  
**1. First Name:** Gourry  
  
**2. Were you named after anyone?:** I think maybe my great, great, great, great, great, great...  
  
Lina: Hurry it up Jelly Fish.  
  
Gourry: Great, great...uncle..? No that can't be it....  
  
Lina: Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Okay, okay. Jeez Lina.  
  
**3.Do you wish on stars?:** Yes!  
  
**4. Which finger is your favorite?:** My pinky!   
  
**5. When did you last cry?:** When Lina almost died. That was 1...2...3....  
  
Lina: It was three years ago, alright! (blushes)  
  
Gourry: That's right!  
  
**6. Do you like your handwriting?:** It's alright I guess...  
  
**7. What is your favorite lunch meat?:** Turkey!  
  
**8. Any bad habits?:** I seem to forget things quite easily...what was I doing just now..? o.o"  
  
**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf?:** A collection of Disney songs. They're not so bad actually...  
  
Zelgadis: You're kidding....right...?  
  
**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?:** What..? Where am I? What was I doing?!! O.O"  
  
**11. Are you a daredevil?:** No! I'm not a devil! Devils are evil!  
  
Xellos: (sniff sniff) That hurts my feelings...  
  
Gourry: But you're a Mazoku, that's not as bad as a devil! Mazoku's are like puppies compared to the Devil!  
  
Xellos: (sweat drops) Gee, thanks....  
  
**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell?:** I don't remember...?  
  
**13. Do looks matter?:** For what? Food?  
  
**14. How do you release anger?:** Training...but I usually forget about my anger...  
  
**15. Where is your second home?:** I can have more than one home?!  
  
**16. Do you trust others easily?:** I don't know....Oh look! That man over there has candy!  
  
**17. What was your favorite toy as a child?:** My stuffed bunny!  
  
Val: Your...what?  
  
Gourry: My stuffed bunny! It's all fluffy and nice...  
  
Val: (walks away) Not going there...just gunna walk away.....  
  
**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless?:** Chemistry. Lina can blow me up without using chemicals...  
  
Lina: Gourry...! You...you used big words!  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
**19. Do you have a journal?:** No  
  
**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot?:** Sar-whatism?  
  
**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit?:** I pulled Lina out of one once...  
  
**22. What do you look for in a guy/girl?:** What does that mean? Is their evil stuff that could be in them?! o.O

Lina: Hey! I just noticed! There's no #23 in any of the surveys! O.O"

Amelia: I guess it got deleted o.o

Zelgadis: Good, one less stupid question.

Xellos: Let's make one up then!

Val: Let's not.  
  
**24. What are your nicknames?:** Lina calls me "Jelly Fish Brains" and a few others I can't remember...  
  
**25. Would you bungee jump?:** Bungee wha...?  
  
**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?:** I wear boots.  
  
**27. Do you think that you are strong?:** I guess so, I've killed monsters before.  
  
Xellos: Again...not making me feel any better...  
  
**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?:** Vanilla! It's all...Vanillaish!  
  
**29. Shoe Size?:** They're really big...does that mean something? o.o"  
  
**30. What are your favorite colors?:** Blue! And...blue!  
  
**31. What do you fear most?:** Lina, when she's mad...  
  
**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have?:** Wisdom teeth...? As in smart teeth..? Do people have smart teeth?! I never knew that!  
  
**33. How many people have a crush on you right now?:** Crush...? People want to crush me?!!  
  
Amelia: No Mr. Gourry! When people have a crush on you, it means that they like you!  
  
Gourry: Oh! Then a lot of people do! I have a lot of friends! .  
  
Amelia: (sighs)....  
  
**34. Who do you miss most right now?:** My fluffy bunny...  
  
Val: Still not goin there.  
  
**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back?:** I don't know....  
  
**36. What color pants are you wearing?:** Blue!  
  
**37. What are you listening to right now?:** Disney songs!  
  
**38. Last thing you ate?:** FOOD!  
  
**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be?:** BLUE!  
  
Sylpheel: (blushes) You're so cute Gourry dear...  
  
Lina: (grumbles)  
  
**40. What is the weather like right now?:** It's pretty out!  
  
**41. Last person you talked to on the phone?:** Lina!  
  
**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex?:** The what?  
  
**43. Do you like the person who sent you this?:** Zel? Yah! How do you say it...? Crush..?  
  
Zelgadis: NO!  
  
**44. How are you today?:** I'm fine, thanks! How are you?! (sits and waits for reply)  
  
Lina: Gourry, get back to the survey.  
  
Gourry: Kay!  
  
**45. Favorite Drink:** Milk!  
  
**46. Favorite Alcoholic Drink?:** Milk...?  
  
Val: My God, someone throw him a bone.  
  
Xellos: That could be taken so wrong...  
  
**47 Favorite Sport:** Sword fighting!  
  
**48. Your Hair Color:** Yellow!  
  
Lina: Blonde  
  
Gourry: Wha..?  
  
**49. Your Eye Color:** Blue!  
  
**50. Do You Wear Contacts?:** Con-what? o.O"  
  
**51. Siblings:** Tons of 'em!  
  
**52. Favorite Month?:** Moth? Like the bug?  
  
Lina: Bugs?! Where?!!! O.O  
  
Zelgadis: (pokes her neck) There...  
  
Lina: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
**53. Favorite Food:** ALL OF IT!  
  
Filia: No kidding. I'm still in debt to all of those restaurants.   
  
Lina: Where have you been all this time?  
  
Filia: Drinking tea of course!  
  
Val: (glares) Go away.  
  
Xel: Yah, no one likes you.  
  
Amelia: That's not true! .....I'm sure someone does....  
  
Filia: (walks away sulking)  
  
**54. Last Movie You Watched:** Dumb and Dumber. Lina said I should watch it.  
  
**55. Favorite day of the year:** Friday!  
  
Amelia: It means, out of the WHOLE year, which day is your favorite?  
  
Gourry: OH!....Saturday?  
  
Amelia: (falls over) Yes, whatever you say...  
  
**56. Are you to shy to ask someone out?:** Out where...?  
  
**57. Scary movies or Happy endings?:** Happy endings!  
  
**58. Summer or Winter?:** Summer!  
  
**59. Hugs or Kisses?:** Hugs! They're all...warm and stuff!  
  
**60. Relationships or one Night stands?:** What's a one night stand? o.o  
  
Zelgadis: It's where you...never mind, just say relationship.  
  
Gourry: K! Relationship!  
  
**61. Do you want your friends to write back?:** Sure?  
  
**62. Who is most likely to respond?:** Who...?  
  
**63. Who is least likely to respond?:** Wha...?  
  
**64. Living arrangements?:** I have a large family.  
  
**65. What books are you reading?:** I can so read!   
  
Lina: That's not what they're asking.  
  
Gourry: Oh...  
  
**66. What's on your mouse pad?:** Some kind of bird o.o  
  
**67. Favorite board game:** Yes, when I'm bored I play games.  
  
Val: Please shoot me...  
  
**68. What did you watch on TV last night?:** A show!  
  
**69. Favorite smells:** Lina smells really good .  
  
Lina: Don't say that out loud!  
  
**70. Favorite sounds:** Zelgadis sings really good.  
  
Zelgadis: When did you hear me sing?!  
  
**71. Do you have a crush on anyone?:** I like all my friends! .  
  
Xellos: (inches away awkwardly)  
  
**72. What is the first thing you think of when you wake up?:** I'm hungry!  
  
Gourry: That was fun! I think that I'll send it to Amelia next!  
  
Val: (opens one eyes and puts the gun down) It's over...?  
  
Sin: For now it is! Hope you all liked this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Val: This chapter was hell! Why do you insist on torturing us?!  
  
Sin: grins Because it's fun!  
  
Lina: Yah, loads and loads of fun.  
  
Amelia: Yay! Its my turn in the next chapter!  
  
Val: Don't encourage the insaneness!  
  
Sin: Oh please! Rin will do a great job on Amelia's chapter! We promise to update soon!  
  
Gourry: I have a crush on you all!!!  
  
Xellos: Please stop saying that...  
  
Filia: You're all so mean to me!  
  
Sin: It's not our fault you're very bashable (nods)  
  
All: (begin to argue)  
  
Sin: SHUT UP! I'm trying to wrap up this chapter but you all need to shut up!!!!  
  
All: (inch away and shut up)  
  
Sin: GOOD! (smiles sweetly) Till next time then!


	4. Amelia's Survey

Amelia: I will take this quiz, my heart filled with unquenchable justice!!  
  
Gourry: Quencha-cha-wha?  
  
Lina: Oh! No! Gourry! He's provoking her!!  
  
Val: Leave him, he's a lost cause. (runs off to hide)

**Amelia's Survey :**  
  
**1. First Name:** Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun!  
  
Lina: They only asked for your first name Amelia…  
  
Amelia: hee hee…   
  
**2. Were you named after anyone?:** I'm sure someone out there exists with my name, and they too love and adore justice like me!!  
  
Val: Two Amelia's….? (glances at Xelloss and smirks)  
  
Xelloss: (feels faint)  
  
**3. Do you wish on stars?:** Of course!  
  
**4. Which finger is your favorite?:** My index finger!! (points randomly)  
  
Xelloss: (ducks) OO;  
  
**5. When did you last cry?:** When I thought my Daddy had died. (sniffle)  
  
**6. Do you like your handwriting:** OMG!!111!!1 it's lik th bestt!!11!!  
  
**7. What is your favorite lunchmeat:** Killing animals is wrong!!  
  
Lina: That's not what you were saying last night. --;  
  
Xelloss: Could also be taken so, so, so wrong.   
  
**8. Any bad habits:** Nope.   
  
Lina: Let me at her!! (growls)  
  
Gourry: (holds Lina back) She's just a kid!  
  
**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf?:** I have some Christian bands, but their not so bad!  
  
**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?:** Definitely! Then we would wander the earth and crush all evil with justice!  
  
Xelloss: (cowers) Mommy…  
  
Zelas: (shudders) You're on your own this time. O.o  
  
**11. Are you a daredevil?:** Absolutely not! Devils are evil!  
  
Xelloss: Look! There's the devil right behind you!  
  
Amelia: Really?! I shall crush you with justice and- Wait… Mr.Xelloss there's nothing there! Mr.Xelloss?  
  
Xelloss: (hides in closet) Phew…   
  
**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell?:** NO! That's horrible!  
  
**13. Does looks matter?:** Not at all, it's the justice loving heart inside that matters!  
  
**14. How do you release anger?:** I keep it inside. It's the best thing to do!  
  
**15. Where is your second home:** With Lina and the others!  
  
Lina: Say what?!!  
  
Gourry: Come, come, let's go eat some delicious food. You like delicious food, right? Mmmh, yes, delicious food.  
  
Xelloss: (snorts) Am I the only one who sees the sexual intentions in that?   
  
**16. Do you trust others easily:** Everyone deserves a chance!  
  
**17. What was your favorite toy as a child:** I loved those books my daddy read to me!  
  
Zel: You mean the books that corrupted you?  
  
Amelia: Hmph!   
  
**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless?:** They all have some purpose!  
  
**19. Do you have a journal:** Of course! I also have a 'Justice Fanlisting'!  
  
**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot:** No, it's not very nice!  
  
**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit?:** No way! The people there are all so scary.  
  
**22. What do you look for in a guy/girl:** Well, he's gotta be kind, and caring!  
  
Filia: Awww That's so nice. (smiles)  
  
Amelia: And he's gotta battle for justice alongside me!   
  
Filia: (falls over)  
  
**24. What are your nicknames:** Ame, and Princess…. That's about it.  
  
Xel: Don't forget 'Scary'.   
  
**25. Would you bungee jump:** I'd do anything for justice!  
  
**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off:** Yup.  
  
**27. Do you think that you are strong?:** Of course!  
  
(everyone fights Mazoku in the background)  
  
Lina: Amelia, come over here and help us!!  
  
Amelia: In a minute! I'm kinda busy!  
  
**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor:** Ooooh, I don't know which one to choose!  
  
**29. Shoe Size:** I duhnno… (stares at feet)  
  
**30. What are your favorite colors:** Pink and white!  
  
**31. What do you fear most?:** A world without Justice!  
  
Lina: Can we kill her? Please?  
  
Xel: Well…. That would make my job a whole lot easier… Why not?   
  
**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have:** I'm sure they'll come in soon….  
  
**33. How many people have a crush on you right now:** Uhhh…  
  
Gourry: I do!! (hugs her)  
  
Amelia: (blushes) H-HEY! Gourry-san!  
  
Lina: (fwaps him over the head and drags him away) …You two-timing…. (mumbles)  
  
**34. Who do you miss most right now:** My daddy… (sniffles)  
  
(grunting sounds come from the closet)  
  
Amelia: What's that?!  
  
Xel: (opens the door, kicks something then smiles) Oh, nothing, nothing!  
  
**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back:** Of course!  
  
**36. What color pants are you wearing:** White! They're very comfy.   
  
**37. What are you listening to right now:** Just the T.V. cause everyone's watching it out there.  
  
**38. Last thing you ate:** A cupcake!  
  
**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be?:** White!  
  
Lina: I wish…  
  
Zel: Why?  
  
Lina: That way we would never be able to see what she's trying to tell us.  
  
Zel: Good point.  
  
**40. What is the weather like right now:** Sunny.  
  
**41. Last person you talked to on the phone:** I tried calling Zelgadis, but the line was busy….  
  
Zel: Lina, I thank you.  
  
Lina: No problem.  
  
**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex:** How nice they are!  
  
**43. Do you like the person who sent you this:** Gourry is a really good friend, nothing more.  
  
Lina: (grumbles) That's right, nothing more…  
  
**44. How are you today:** Good! And you?  
  
**45. Favorite drink:** I like Cherry Coke!  
  
**46. Favorite alcoholic drink:** I don't like alcohol, it's bad for you!  
  
**47 Favorite sport:** Spreading my love for justice!  
  
Xel: Mine would be killing you….  
  
Amelia: What was that Mr.Xelloss?  
  
Xel: Nothing, nothing. (smiles)  
  
Amelia: (frowns) So suspicious….   
  
**48. Your hair color:** Black, and sometimes under the sun, it looks purple!  
  
**49. Your eye color:** Blue, like the sky!  
  
**50. Do you wear contacts:** Nope.  
  
**51. Siblings:** I had an older sister, but she ran away some time ago….  
  
**52. Favorite month:** Spring, everything is so fresh and new!  
  
**53. Favorite food:** I like lots of different foods! Unfortunatley, Lina usually eats most of them…  
  
**54. Last movie you watched:** SpiderMan2! Now that's a movie to make any justice lover happy!  
  
**55. Favorite day of the year:** I like Easter.  
  
**56. Are you too shy to ask someone out?:** (blushes) Z-Z-Zelga-  
  
Gourry: Hey, Zel, wanna go watch a movie with Lina and me?  
  
Zel: Sure.  
  
Amelia: (pouts)  
  
Zel: Amelia, you coming….?  
  
Amelia: (looks up and smiles) Hai!!  
  
**57. Scary movies or happy endings:** Happy endings!  
  
**58. Summer or winter:** Summer, everything is so nice and alive in the summmer!  
  
**59. Hugs or kisses:** (grins) Both are really nice!  
  
**60. Relationships or one night stands:** (glares at Zel) Re-la-tion-ships!  
  
**61. Do you want your friends to write back:** Please? (puppy eyes)  
  
**62. Who is most likely to respond:** I don't know…  
  
**63. Who is least likely to respond:** Everyone, please, respond!  
  
**64. Living arrangements:** It's just me and my dad, but I like it that way.  
  
**65. What books are you reading:** I like fairy tales, with heroes, and damsels in distress!  
  
**66. What's on your mouse pad:** I have a pretty flower on it!  
  
**67. Favorite board game:** Clue! I love playing detective!  
  
**68. What did you watch on TV last night:** Case Close is a really good anime.  
  
**69. Favorite smells:** Mmmmh, I like the smell of justice!  
  
**70. Favorite sounds:** J-  
  
Lina: (cuts her off) Let me guess, Justice?  
  
Amelia: (sweatdrops) Actually, I was gonna say jungle birds.  
  
Lina: (falls over)  
  
**71. Do you have a crush on anyone:** Maybe…  
  
Zel: (looks up)   
  
Amelia: (blushes)  
  
**72.What is the first thing you think of when you get up:** I wonder how many people I can help today!  
  
Xel: It's over!! It's finally over!! (sobs with joy)   
  
Rin: Yup! Man, if I hear the 'J' word one more time today, I'm gonna shoot somebody.  
  
Lina: (runs into the room) Holy crap! Val commited suicide in the bathroom!  
  
Xel: YES!! Suicide!! That's what he did…. Yup… (edges towards the door)  
  
Rin: Xel!! You know Val's my favorite!! (bites onto his arm)  
  
Xel: Lemme go!!  
  
(fight ensues)  
  
Amelia: And so this chapter comes to an end! Until next time folks! (bows)


	5. Filia's Survey

**Disclaimer:** Forgot this in the last chap. We don't own the Slayers... (cries)

From: HammerOfJustice

To: DragonGurl

Filia: Oh yay! A Quiz! I love these!

Xel: Please spare us.

Val: (pulls out his gun)

**Filia's Quiz!**

**1. First Name**: Filia

**2. Were you named after anyone:** Not that I know of...

**3. Do you wish on stars:** Hai!

**4. Which finger is your favorite:** Ehh? Why would that make a difference?

Xel: I can guess.

Filia: (blinks) ...?

**5. When did you last cry:** When Valgaav was reborn! (grins)

Val: (slaps his forehead) Why me?

Xel: Aww, cute little Val-kun. Run home to your Filia-mama!

Val: I'm gunna kill you.

**6. Do you like your handwriting:** Sure.

**7. What is your favorite lunchmeat:** I dunno...

Lina: Common Filia! You're starting to bore everyone!

Xel: (Has fallen asleep)

Val: (Hits Xel with his little ball toy thingi)

Zel: That could be taken so wrong... (sweat drops)

**8. Any bad habits:** Uhm...No!

Xel: (Coughs in his sleep) Slut.

Filia: (Cries) You're all so mean to me!

**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf:** Zelgadis let Lina borrow it, so it's all good!

**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you:** Most certainly!

**11. Are you a daredevil:** Not usually.

**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell: **No! Of course not!

Xel: (cough)liar(cough)

**13. Does looks matter:** Sort of.

**14. How do you release anger:** I tend to lose control and blow up cities on occasion... (sweat drops)

Zel: Sounds like someone else I know... (sideways looks at Lina)

Lina: What! How dare you accuse me!

Gourry: (Grabs Lina) Calm down Lina!

Lina: (blushes and hits Gourry) Watch what you're grabbing!

**15. Where is your second home:** My weapons shop!

**16. Do you trust others easily:** I guess. Maybe I should stop that, ne?

Xel: Oh no, please don't worry about that sort of thing! (holds a knife behind his back)

**17. What was your favorite toy as a child: **My Little Pony!

**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless: **Gym

Lina: WHAT! How can you hate gym!

Filia: I think sports are just ways for people to get hurt (nods)

Xel: (stares at her blankly then falls over laughing) You've got to be kidding me!

**19. Do you have a journal: **Of course!

**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot: **Nope, very little actually.

**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit: **A mosh who?

Zel: She's kidding, right?

**22. What do you look for in a guy/girl: **(blush) personality.

**24. What are your nicknames: **I don't have any.

Xel: yes you do…

Val: SHUT UP!

**25. Would you bungee jump: **No way!

**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off: **My shoes don't have laces!

**27. Do you think that you are strong: **Yes!

Lina: (snicker)

**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor: **Mint chocolate chip!

Amelia: Eeew…

**29. Shoe Size: **Huh…I have no clue.

Xel: B-I-G.

Gourry: (tries not to laugh)

**30. What are your favorite colors:** Pink! And blue!

**31. What do you fear most: **Losing everything.

**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have: **all sixteen!

Amelia: Uhm…Filia-san? A person only has…

Lina: Remember, Amelia, she's a dragon.

Amelia: Oh yah!

**33. How many people have a crush on you right now: **I have no clue.

**34. Who do you miss most right now: **My race.

Val: (coughs)

Xel: Aw! Don't worry Val! You only did it out of love!

Val: For the last time…SHUT UP!

**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back: **YES!

**36. What color pants are you wearing:** I'm not wearing pants!

Zel: Not even gunna go there…

**37. What are you listening to right now: **Nothing at the moment.

Lina: Common Filia! Stop being so boring!

**38. Last thing you ate: **Muffins!

**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be: **Gold!

**40. What is the weather like right now: **Pretty!

**41. Last person you talked to on the phone: **Lina!

Zel: Enough of the one word answers!

**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex: **Their eyes

Xel: Ha! I'm never opening mine again! (laughs evilly)

**43. Do you like the person who sent you this: **Yes!

**44. How are you today:** I'm fine! Thanks for asking!

**45. Favorite drink**: Tea! I LOVE tea!

Gourry: And I love Lina!

Lina: (blushes) Gourry! (punches) Hush!

**46. Favorite alcoholic drink: **None!

**47 Favorite sport: **I hate sports!

**48. Your hair color: **Blonde!

**49. Your eye color: **Blue!

**50. Do you wear contacts: **Nope!

**51. Siblings: **I know I have some, I've just never met them.

Xel: Sure…me too.

Lina: You're a Mazoku. It's possible.

Xel:….Leave me alone!

**52. Favorite month: **December!

**53. Favorite food: **Tea!

Amelia: Filia-san…

Zel: Just let it go Amelia…just let it go…

**54. Last movie you watched: **Saw. It was really scary!

**55. Favorite day of the year: **Sunday!

Xel: (cackles)

Val: Oh, gods…

**56. Are you too shy to ask someone out:** (blush) Yes…

**57. Scary movies or happy endings: **Happy endings!

**58. Summer or winter: **Winter!

**59. Hugs or kisses: **(blush) Kisses…

**60. Relationships or one night stands: **Relationships! Always relationships!

Xel: Sure Filia, sure.

**61. Do you want your friends to write back: **Yes please!

**62. Who is most likely to respond:** I don't know.

Xel: No one.

Gourry: (laughs) You're so mean.

Xel: Don't you love it?

**63. Who is least likely to respond: **Stupid Mazoku.

Xel: Dragon bitch.

**64. Living arrangements: **I live with Val, Gravos, and Jillias!

**65. What books are you reading: **Sleeping Beauty! It's really good.

Gourry: It's a Disney movie…

**66. What's on your mouse pad: **A butterfly!

**67. Favorite board game: **Candy Land!

Lina: That children's game?

Filia: I think It's cute! It was Val's favorite when he was younger!

Val: Filia-mama!

Xel: Aww, how sweet.

Val: Rot. In. Hell.

**68. What did you watch on TV last night: **Jeopardy.

**69. Favorite smells: **Tea, tea, and more tea!

**70. Favorite sounds: **The tea kettle whistling.

**71. Do you have a crush on anyone: **(blushes) Uhm….(glances at Xel)

Xel: Crap…!

Sin: NO! Xelloss is mine! (hugs Xel)

Xel: (blink)

Sin: (blink)…(blush)

Filia: (double blink)

**72.What is the first thing you think of when you get up: **I need a shower.

Xel: (cough)SLUT(cough)

Filia: (runs away crying)

Sin: Well, that's the end of this survey! Sorry it took so long to update everyone! (sweat drop)

Lina: You're still blushing. (poke)

Sin: No I'm not!

Gourry: Stop teasing the poor girl, Lina.

Sin: Anyway, Rin will post the next chappy soon! Xel's survey is next!

Xelloss: …Shit.

Lina: (continues to poke) You're blushing harder.

Sin: No I'm not! Stop it!

Lina: (laughs)

Sin: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!


	6. Xel's Survey

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Slayers, but I do own a pair of Val's pants, and will be selling them on eBay. Let the bidding begin!

From: DragonGurl

To: ieatbabiez

Xel: It's finally my turn! (grins mischievously)

**Xel's Quiz!**

**1. First Name**: Xellos, at your service.

**2. Were you named after anyone:** Sore was himitsu desu! (grin)

**3. Do you wish on stars:** (shrugs) I would if my wish came true.

**4. Which finger is your favorite:** (waves index finger) Sore wa himitsu desu!

Gourry: Why would you keep something like that a secret?

Lina: (blush) Gourry, drop it.

Amelia: (gasp) Lina, you're such a pervert!

Lina: You must be thinking it too, if you're calling me a perv!

Xel: Lina, I didn't know you thought like that about me!

Lina: AAAAAAAAH! DRAGONSLAVE! (Boom shaka laka)

**5. When did you last cry:** When Val died.

Val: YOU cried when I died?

Xel: Of course, from joy.

Val: (twitch)

**6. Do you like your handwriting:** Sure.

**7. What is your favorite lunchmeat:** Dragon.

Val: You… bastard.

**8. Any bad habits:** Sore wa himitsu desu!

**9. What is your most embarrassing CD on the shelf:** Amelia is trying to get me to listen to some of her Christian rock…

Amelia: Isn't it wonderful Xellos-san? A lot of it is filled with lyrics that just make you want to fight for JUSTICE! (strikes pose)

Xel: ….. (hangs self)

**10. If you were another person, would you be friends with you:** If it got me what I wanted in the end.

**11. Are you a daredevil:** Yes.

Lina: LIES! You always disappear as soon as things get rough!

Xel: But you are such an expert at "rough" situations, my help isn't necessary.

Lina: (growl)

**12. Have you ever told a secret you swore not to tell: **(opens mouth)

Zel: Sore wa himitsu desu?

Xel: Why, yes, thank you.

**13. Does looks matter:** They can be deceiving.

**14. How do you release anger:** I threaten people. Try it, it's fun.

**15. Where is your second home:** In Lina's pants.

Lina: Excuse me?

Amelia: Eeep! (looks around for Gourry)

Gourry: Hahahaha! (flips through newspaper comics) Garfield is so much like Lina!

Amelia: (siiiigh)

**16. Do you trust others easily:** Depends.

**17. What was your favorite toy as a child: **I remember this one time I found a butcher knife….

Everyone: (sweatdrops and backs away)

**18. What class in school do you think is totally useless: **I learn something from all of them.

**19. Do you have a journal: **No, it's more of a girl thing...

Val: I bet your english voice actor has one. (grins)

Xel: At least I wear clothes that fit me.

Val: You wanna take this outside, fag?

Xel: We better not, you might catch a cold.

(bickering ensues)

**20. Do you use sarcasm a lot: **Heh heh.

**21. Have you ever been in a mosh pit: **I probably caused it.

**22. What do you look for in a guy/girl: **Sore wa himitsu desu! (winks)

The world's female population: (swoon)

**24. What are your nicknames: **Xel…

Zel: What?

Xel: I said Xel, not Zel.

Zel: Oh.

**25. Would you bungee jump: **I would probably trick somebody into doing it for me.

**26. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off: **No, that's a waste of time.

**27. Do you think that you are strong: **Not at all!

**28. What's your favorite ice cream flavor: **I like Seyruun's ice cream-

Amelia: Of course you do, Xellos-san! Our secret ingredient is JUSTICE!

Xel: (gag)

**29. Shoe Size: **Sore was himitsu desu! (winks)

Gourry: Why is-?

Lina: (headdesk) Not again…

**30. What are your favorite colors:** Purple and black.

**31. What do you fear most: **……

Amelia: Xellos-san! Look, I just wrote a poem about Justice! Read it? PLEASE!

Xel: (Sob)

**32. How many wisdom teeth do you have: **All of them.

**33. How many people have a crush on you right now: **I don't think anyone-

Filia: You're right, no one does.

Xel: I don't think anyone has confessed yet, but I hope you didn't just indirectly imply that you did.

Filia: (blush) As if!

Xel: Good, taking a bath with that toaster was starting to look pleasant.

**34. Who do you miss most right now: **Hmmm…

**35. Do you want everyone you send this to, to send it back: **It might be interesting.

**36. What color pants are you wearing:** Dark purple/black.

**37. What are you listening to right now: **Lina seems to be causing destruction and chaos again.

**38. Last thing you ate: **I can't seem to remember…

**39. If you were a crayon, what color would you be: **Black.

**40. What is the weather like right now: **Dark and gloomy, I think it's going to rain.

**41. Last person you talked to on the phone: **Amelia won't stop calling me…

(Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing) "Please, leave a message after the beep… unless, you're Amelia." (Beeeep)

Amelia: Xellos-san, that's not very nice!

**42. The first things you notice about the opposite sex: **Hmmm…

Lina: Spit it out Xel, people are gonna want to know this one!

Xel: (winks) Do you wish to know Lina?

Lina: (blushes, and twitches angrily) NO!

Xel: Oh, that's too bad…

Zel: He avoided answering the question, again.

**43. Do you like the person who sent you this: **…….

Filia: Hmph, namagomi.

Xel: Okay, no.

**44. How are you today:** (grins) Good.

**45. Favorite drink**: I'm rather fond of tea.

Amelia: You have something in common with Filia-san! (sparkle) Could it be a sign of a blooming romance?

Zel: I highly doubt it, Amelia.

Amelia: (blushes) I would drink coffee more often, but it's so bitter…

Zel: (blushes and scratches the back of his head) That's alright…

**46. Favorite alcoholic drink: **I drink wine, occasionally.

**47 Favorite sport: **I like tennis, even though I'm not very good at it.

**48. Your hair color: **… Purple.

Val: (snickers)

Xel: Look who's talking, plant head.

**49. Your eye color: **Also purple.

**50. Do you wear contacts: **Contrary to popular belief, no.

**51. Siblings: **Sore wa himitsu desu!

Zel: (imitates)

Lina: (snickers)

**52. Favorite month: **October.

**53. Favorite food: **I think I make pretty good soup!

Everyone: (GAG)

**54. Last movie you watched: **White Noise, I didn't think it was scary…

Amelia: (clings to Lina)

Lina: (clings to Gourry)

Gourry: (clings to Zel)

Zel: Oh, for the love of….

Xel: You can cling to me, Zelly-poo!

Zel: Stay away from me, you freak!

**55. Favorite day of the year: **Monday.

Lina: You really are Satan.

**56. Are you too shy to ask someone out:** Hmmm…

Lina: No.

Zel: No.

Amelia: No?

Gourry: Yes!

Lina: (backhands) No, Gourry, no. Bad.

**57. Scary movies or happy endings: **Scary movies.

**58. Summer or winter: **Summer.

**59. Hugs or kisses: **(grins) Both.

**60. Relationships or one night stands: **One night stands.

**61. Do you want your friends to write back: **If they feel like it.

**62. Who is most likely to respond:** The person I send it to.

**63. Who is least likely to respond: **Jesus, he tends to hate me.

**64. Living arrangements: **Sore wa himitsu desu!

Lina: (scowl) You haven't answered half the survey.

**65. What books are you reading: **Anything that I can use to my advantage.

**66. What's on your mouse pad: **Nothing in particular.

**67. Favorite board game: **I prefer card games.

Zel: Because it's easier to cheat?

Xel: (grins) No, because you can play things like… strip poker.

**68. What did you watch on TV last night: **Fear Factor.

**69. Favorite smells: **The smell of burning wood.

**70. Favorite sounds: **I used to like bells….

**71. Do you have a crush on anyone: **Sore wa himitsu desu! (winks)

Fangirls: Omgg, squeeeeee! I bet it's meeeee!

**72.What is the first thing you think of when you get up: **Whose life I'm going to destroy.

Lina: Who are you going to send it to?

Xel: Sore wa himitsu desu!

Everyone: (headdesk)

Rin: Coming up with different jokes, for the same survey, is getting increasingly harder. Soooo, we will be wrapping this up soon.

….. Maybe I made Xel a bit too perverted? Hee hee hee.


End file.
